


Jess And Rory Finally Talk And Go To Prom

by RoeyLiteratiStan



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeyLiteratiStan/pseuds/RoeyLiteratiStan
Summary: (This is to be followed after Season 3 Episode 20 "Say Goodnight Gracie" This is how I would have liked to see this episode turn out, or something similar! I had a lot of head cannon in this one, I got inspired! I hope you enjoy it!(:)
Relationships: Literati - Relationship, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Jess And Rory Finally Talk And Go To Prom

\----

After the fight with Dean at Kyle's party Jess and Rory hadn't been speaking. Jess is working at the diner thinking about everything that happened between him, and Rory at the party not realizing Rory is outside pacing in front of the Diner. She keeps thinking about it "Should I…I should talk to him" she approaches the door "No I shouldn't." she thinks as she reaches for the door. Rory shakes her head, and walks off. Jess has his head down busy working. Luke watches Rory as she is pacing outside, trying to work up the words to say to Jess at this moment. Rory finally walks away down the street just as Jess looks up, and sees Rory leaving. Jess chases after her, he reaches for the door he thinks "No she probably won't want to hear what I have to say." Jess turns back around to go back behind the counter. "Forget it I'm going after her!" Jess thinks, as he runs out the door halfway down the street as Luke is watching Jess go after Rory. It was too late, she was already gone, Jess storms back in the diner, and heads upstairs. Luke still watching everything that is going on between them. He is concerned, and watches Jess as he goes behind the curtains to head upstairs.

\----

Luke heads upstairs to talk to Jess, he opens the door. "You should go after her." Luke says to Jess. "What?" Jess replies. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Jess blurts out in a frustrated tone. "The foundation to any great relationship is communication. You need to go talk to her if you want to fix things with Rory." Luke replies. "Here I got this book I figure it might help with what you may be going through. I got it to read myself, but I thought maybe you could read it too…I mean since you like reading so much I just thought you might like to have it." Luke says to Jess. Jess still not wanting to talk about things, tries to ignore Luke, but is actually listening to what he has to say. "Whatever you choose to do, just go after her. You don't want to wait to fix things with her." Luke tells Jess then leaves the book on the table for him, before exiting the room.

\----

Jess finds Rory sitting at their spot on the bridge, with an upset look on her face. "I thought I might find you here." Jess says. "Looks like you know me better than I thought." Rory responds. "What are you doing here?" Rory asks Jess. "I came to find you." Jess answers her question. "Oh...right." Rory replies. "Look about what happened at the party I am so sorry I never mean't to hurt you in any way...I was upset that night, but not at you. I should have communicated that with you, but I didn't know how in that moment." Jess explains. Rory just sits there quietly, and just looks at Jess not knowing what to say. "So...I was able to get the tickets for prom...At first I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get the tickets…that was why I was upset that night. I just wanted to make you happy…and I wanted to be able to hold on to the promise that I made to you...I know how bad you wanted to go, and I know how I promised you I would take you...The thought of not being able to keep my promise to you was eating at me, and I'm really sorry that I snapped at you." Jess says to Rory. "I would love to still be able to take you...that is…if you would like." Jess implies. "Sure…I would love to go with you to prom...Next time something like that happens just talk to me about it, that's all I ask…I mean…you can talk to me about anything...You don't have to be afraid to talk to me." Rory replies. "Okay…it's a date then…be ready for the night of a lifetime." Jess says looking at Rory like she's the only girl in the world. Rory smiles, and starts to blush a little. "I gotta head back to work, but I wanted to come find you, and make sure you were okay." Jess says. "Yeah…I'm okay." Rory responds. "Okay…good." Jess says then smiles a little. "yeah…good." Rory replies as she smiles back. Jess heads back to the diner so he could get back to work.

\----  
\- Night of the prom -

Jess shows up at Rory's house, and knocks at the door. Lorelai answers the door. "Oh look who decided to show up…who knew you could dress up so nice." Lorelai says to Jess. "Thanks…Ma'am." Jess responds. Lorelai flashes Jess an I can't stand you look. "Come on in Jess, Rory will be down in a minute." Lorelai says. "Thank you." Jess responds. Jess stands by the stairs, he looks up, and he saw Rory walking down the stairs. He thinks about he can't believe how lucky he is to be with her. Rory is wearing a blue dress with fringe at the top, one that makes her eyes pop out. She had her hair pulled back half up, half down with bouncy curls. "Wow. You look...so beautiful." Jess says watching her with a look on his face that screams he loves her. "Thank you...so do you…well not...you know what I mean very handsome…nice you look nice…"Jess just looked at Rory watching her ramble, he always finds that amusing. "I just mean that you are looking…very James Bond tonight. I like the tux, it looks great on you." Rory replies. "Thank you…I told you it would be very James Bond." Jess says in a flirty manner. "Yes you did…well okay I guess we better get going, don't wanna have Lane waiting up for us." Rory says. "Yeah ready when you are." Jess says holding Rory by the waist as they walk out the door. Lorelai tries to stop them to get pictures, but Rory just rushes right through them, so they could hurry up, and get to prom.

\----

Rory starts to open her car door to get out. Jess looks at her, and says..."What are you doing?! I don't think so…" as he gets out of the car to open her side of the door for her. "Thank you." Rory says to Jess as she looks at him, and smiles. "Rory!" Lane shouts out. "Rory over here! I'm soo glad you could make it I saved you guys a spot!" Lane says to Rory. "Awe thanks Lane." Rory says as her, and Jess approach the table Lane is sitting at. "Well we are gonna go dance see you later!" Lane says, and pulls Dave to come dance with her. Rory lets out a little laugh, and rolls her eyes in a playful way. "Do you want to dance?" Jess asks Rory. "Sure I would love too." Rory says, as Jess walks her on the dance floor. Still feeling a little nervous being around each other, some butterflies, other part nervous tension from what happened at Kyle's party. Jess brings his hands to Rory's waist, and Rory brings her arms up to wrap them around the back of his neck as their eyes meet. "So…here we are." Jess says. "Yeah…here we are." Rory replies, and lets out a nervous giggle as they begin to sway to the music playing in the background as they lock eyes. "So…tell me..when you said before that you weren't going to be able to get the tickets for prom…how did you end up getting them?" Rory asks. Jess nervous to tell her what really happened. "Uh…well…" Jess mumbles. He is hesitant to tell her he can't graduate, he is still ashamed about what the Principal told him. "I asked Lane to help me get the tickets…she asked some people if they knew anybody that could buy the tickets…I told her I would give her, or who ever could get the tickets the money…Kyle ended up knowing a guy who wasn't going to prom, and was able to get the tickets…I had to agree to help pay for the damages that were done at the party too…and I gave Kyle the money for the tickets so his buddy could get them for us…" Jess hesitantly replies to Rory. "Oh I had no idea, Lane didn't say anything about it." Rory responded. "Yeah…I asked her not too…please don't be mad…I just wanted tonight to be special for you…" Jess says to Rory. "Oh no I'm not mad...I was just curious." Rory responds. "So…tell me…why weren't you able to get the tickets to prom yourself?" Rory asks. Jess still nervous, and reluctant to tell her he won't be able to walk the podium with her. "Well…I thought that I would be able to catch up...I asked if there was anything else I could do...but…Principal won't let me graduate…" Jess says with a look of defeat on his face. "What?! Are you serious?!" Rory responds, as she stops dancing. "Yeah…" Jess responds. "There's got to be something you can do! Jess I told you if you needed help catching up I would help you! Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Rory asks. "I…I just thought I could catch up…I didn't think I was that far behind…or if I missed so many days that it would hold me back…I didn't think I missed that much…" Jess responds. "Well this is crazy!" Rory exclaims…"so what are you gonna do?" Rory asks. "I dunno…Luke says I can't stay if I don't graduate…I was going to surprise you…I had been working extra shifts…trying to save up so I could get a place…so that we would have a place to stay when you were home from yale…I know it was irresponsible to skip school for it, but I thought that I would be able to catch up…looks like it might not be 22.8 miles after all…" Jess responds with a sad look on his face. Rory doesn't have any words to say, instead she just tries to comfort him. 

\----

Jess drives Rory back home they are pretty quiet most of the drive back, just listening to the music in the car. "I hope you had a good time." Jess says to Rory. "Oh, yeah I did…I'm sorry I'm just thinking about things…it's a lot to take in…you know." Rory responds. Jess sighs "Yeah…" Jess lets out breathy. "I'm sorry I know I messed up...that's what I do best…that's all I'm pretty much good for…you can ask my mother about that." Jess says to Rory. "Oh stop with that Kurt Cobain talk, just because you messed up, doesn't mean you can't make it better. I know you can, Jess you are so smart, you have such a grear brain, you just need put it to use." Rory replies as Jess gives out a small smile for Rory. "I Love You." Jess lets out, so effortlessly, looking at her with intense eyes. "Love…huh!" Rory responds. Rory sits there trying to process what she just heard. Rory is getting nervous, her heart is racing she can feel it in her heart that she loves him too, but all she could let out was "Thank you." Rory sits there for a bit longer taking more time to process what she just heard, she is silent…she lets out a smile as tears stream down her cheek a little…"I…love you too…she lets out." Jess leans in to kiss her passionately. "Thank you...Courtney..." Jess responds as he lets out a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything before, I just didn't know how to process things." Jess utters. "I understand." Rory says..."just let me know what you plan to do, and if there is anything I can do to help." "Okay." Jess responds. "Call me later?" Rory asks. "Yeah…I will call you." Jess replies. Rory starts to get out of the car then Jess says, "Rory wait." Jess gets out of the car to open her door for her, and proceeds to walk her up to the door. When they get up to the door they lock eyes, then Rory reaches up to kiss Jess before she goes inside. "Goodnight Jess." Rory says. "Goodnight Rory. Jess responds. After he leaves Rory's house he heads back to the Diner. As Jess pulls up to the Diner there is a man waiting there at the door. "Can I help you?" Jess asks the man. "Oh no, I'm just…" the man stops what he was saying. After a few moments of silence the man lets out "I'm your father…"


End file.
